A Spell went Wrong
by Walk on the seashore
Summary: Join Nico in his adventure while being turned into a 4 year old, Read the BoO first.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV**

I just returned from yet another quest totally exhausted. Walking and finally reaching the Palace's gates. I saw Cerberus happily munching on a giant bone; I patted his head and continued walking.

I walked into the throne room where dad and (Persephone) mom (as she told me to call her) were discussing something with Hecate, I just hope it isn't about me and Rita.

Hope fully it wasn't. It was a matter with Hecate who happens to be my girlfriend's mom (Rita's Mom). They were talking about a new potion which I figured didn't involve me.

When Hecate was done she stood at the corner of the room, yup it's my turn, "Father Can I be dismissed? I just returned from a quest " I reasoned. " I need to leave too" said Hecate

"I don't mind if you two left for a while" agreed Hades

I nodded and got out of the throne room, unfortunately I didn't notice Hecate and walked straight into her. The vile were the potion they were talking about slipped from her hand and fell on the floor where **I** was standing. The potion was all over me and poof everything went purple.

**Persephone's POV **

After the purplish mist faded, Hecate, Hades and I were perfectly fine, what worried me most was Nico. I rushed to where he was standing earlier to find a cute four year old with black hair and dark brown eyes standing looking confused and was wearing an over sized shirt .

Gods of Olympus! This was Nico! The potion of youth really worked!

"What just happened?" Nico asked in a really cute voice.

He considered what he said for a moment "Wait a minute what happened to my voice?!"

"Um… Nico I think you need a mirror " I suggested. Poor kid he'll be totally upset .

I took out a mirror from my pocket and showed him himself

A look of shock was pasted on his face

When I took the mirror from him, he stared blankly at the wall behind me and didn't even blink

"I'm so sorry my lord I didn't mean to or…."sputtered Hecate

"Nah it's okay Persephone would eventually use the potion for the same thing, you just did that for her" my beloved husband said, what I hated about him worst was this, he can read me like an open book and he was always right about this matter. Always!

"Thanks a lot Hecate and you too_**husband**_" I stressed the last word.

"You're welcome wife "he said simply "you can take your leave Hecate"

"Thank you my lord" and with that happy note she left.

"Persephone I think you can take Nico to our bedroom and I think I can manage his clothing" Hades said "just keep him in his shirt"

"First his shirt is dirty so I'm going to change it "I said. I didn't want him to stay in this shirt so long.

"As you wish but what will you do all his shirts are oversized" He said

"I would put him in another shirt of course" I said and picked Nico up he was still staring blankly at nothing I was getting slightly worried.

I walked till we reached his room then got a white t-shirt he used to where when he first came to the underworld.

I made him a bath then told him to take off his shirt; he did as I told him (although I had to help him a bit). After having a bath he wore his white shirt still looking blankly at nothing while I dried his wet hair.

"Nico are you okay?" I asked concerned.

No response

"Nico are you okay?" I asked again

Still no response.

I pulled the kid on my lap and stroked his hair "why are you so upset? You are getting another chance at childhood" I chided pulling him into a hug

"But I don't want to" he muttered softly I barley heard him.

"Look it would have to happen eventually, it's the best for you and I think you know it" I said firmly but softly.

"I'm tired" he said yawning and crawled into his bed.

"No mister you're coming with me" I scolded lightly.

"but-"he started.

"No buts now come on" I said and picked him up and walked to Hades's and mine room

"Why me? Why only me" he said to nobody but himself.

When we reached our room I placed Nico on the bed.

"Do you want to eat something Nico?" I asked

He nodded so I went to the pantry to make some oatmeal for him.

When I was done I came back to the room to find him lying sprawled on the bed. He looked so cute that way but I had to make sure he eats something for dinner.

Nico you need to eat something for dinner so sit up" I told him."

He sat up lazily, he must be tired.

"Do I have to eat?" he whined

"Quit whining Nico and yes you must" I said.

He huffed and sat up properly.

I sat next to him and took the spoon to feed him, but he refused to eat.

"First I can feed myself and second I hate oatmeal" he said and crossed his arms over his chest pouting cutely.

"Well first I want to feed you and second oatmeal is healthy for you and third you said you wanted something to eat and this is the only thing in the underworld that isn't from the underworld unless you want to stay here forever" I reasoned.

"but-" he was about to say something when I shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. He glared and muttered "cheater" but seemed to like the oatmeal so I continued to feed him (which he seemed to like).

When he was done he looked sleepy so I thought he would like to sleep.

I lifted him up and went under the bed cover and snuggled under it

"Hey-'' Nico said to be cut off.

"You're tired Nico and I am sure you need sleep, you bathed then ate now you need sleep now hush" I said and watched as Nico drifted off to sleep then I myself went to sleep.

**Next chapters will come soon **

**Remember to read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or****HoO**

**I only own my Oc's**

**(Nico's POV)**

_I was in simple green field with roses,lilies and all kinds of flowers,there was a hill where I could see two figures they were..._

_MAMA and BIANCA I was so glad and happy until..._

_'No,no,no little demigod you'll never meet or see them you'll die as a hero yes but you'll never hear them never touch them there banned from you'said a chilling sound,I ran to the hilltop as fast as I could but when I reached to Bianca's hand a shadow covered her and Mama, when I reached the hilltop, all around me grass and flowers died and withered. _

_A chilling laugh erupted through the meadows' See little demigod you can't reach now and NEVER will!' that damned laugh sent chills down my spine.I couldn't take anymore I fell down to my knees crying and shaking._

**(Persephone's POV)**

Nico was shaking and crying beside me which caused me to wake up.

"Nico, dear wake up" I said. Nico bolted up crying his small body frame shaking so wildly I immediately scooped him up in my arms and tried to comfort the sobbing boy, I felt his forehead it was hot and he was sweating like crazy.

"Nico calm down it's alright honey I need you to calm down okay?" I told him while fetching the thermometer from the cabinet and fixing it into Nico's mouth and stroking his hair which was matted by sweat. 39 degrees. Poor kid he's having a high fever.

"Nico stay here for a while I'll come in minute" I said and rushed off to the bathroom got a bowl and filled it with cold water from the sink the brought a bottle of medicine which keeps fever down for kids from 3 and above then came back to Nico.

"There you go Nico have this" I offered him the medicine hoping it would work. He sipped it looking disgusted I then brought the clean rag and dipped it in the bowl of the cold water then squeezed it then placed it on Nico's forehead, He tried to move it but I stopped him

"Cold" he whimpered

"I know but I hope your fever will go down and you are sweating Nico" I told him, he sighed softly and tried to rest

"And here I come" came a voice outside, must be Hades. Oh well.

"Hades if it was you, you can just enter you know!"I said frustrated with him. Now he comes? When Nico is about to sleep!

"How is –" he started but I shushed him. "Oh" he mouthed when his saw his son sleeping peacefully on the bed he smiled. Hold a second Hades, Hades my husband just smiled, SMILED.

I must have been staring at him for a long time he looked at me and said "Is there something on my nose?" I smiled at him and shaked my head he's so clueless sometimes.

Hades went to the bathroom to have a bath; I dipped the rag into the water again, squeezed it then placed it on Nico's forehead.

I noticed a huge paper bag marked 'For Little Ones' I rummaged through the bag and found whatever Nico will need in his condition. I decided to wash them so I called one of the maids to wash them so he can wear his clothes later. She smiled and went off.

"So care to explain dear what you are doing" said a voice from behind me I froze for the god's sake please not mother please "I am waiting" it's her.

"Nico was turned accidently to a 4 year old, Hades then asked me to take care of him. Simple plus I like it" I explained "and I volunteered for this"

"You mean you want to do this or you do it because you love Hades" she asked looking at Nico who was sleeping peacefully, it's just 8:00 but looks like Nico is so tired he's in deep sleep.

"Both" I replied. Happy things are going easy

"Well um… can I have Nico for some time?" she asked nervous "just to make it easy for you, you know" she added

"Sure just ask Hades I agree I mean why not?" I said happily. From day to day mom is always someone else.

"Thanks I'll ask Hades later" with that she was gone.

Hades came back moments after wearing his sleep wear as always he sat next to Nico

"Glad that potion worked, I was totally losing him! Like Hitler and so many others he's a good one though" he sighed "He misses Bianca and I can't do anything about it"

"Well I'm trying to help him, mom came and asked if she could take care of him moments ago" I said

"You think it'll help?" He asked.

"Maybe, but it's worth the try" I said

"Alright, so ... why did Nico sleep so early?" he asked

"He has fever and had a nightmare, he's going through a rough night" I smiled sadly. Nico rarely haves a good night's sleep I was starting to worry but I hope he warms up to us though were still at the beginning.

"Oh, do you think it would work?" he asked looking anxious

"You think? I have a feeling it would" I said not knowing that Nico was still awake and hearing our conversation.

Then I went to sleep.

**Nico's POV**

I heard it all this isn't an accident this is plotted, I must have known! But the question is do this help me?

I am confused so I lay there in the bed thinking when I feel a movement beside me.

"You know this will help Nico a lot right?" said my father from beside me .

"You at least could have told me before doing this" I said

"So you could run away" he asked me

"You got a point there but still" I said sitting up just to be pushed down by my dad.

"Oh come on Nico admit it" he said

"No" I said cheekily not knowing what would happen.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eye brow at me.

"Yes I'm sure" I said nervously.

Suddenly I was pinned by my father, and then tickled mercilessly.

"S stop… please …hahaha… please Stop" I laughed and screamed and wriggled so hard but could not get out of his reach.

"Not until you admit it" he replied

"Okay… okay you…are…hahaha… RIGHT!" I screamed and tried to take my breath but all that screaming and wriggling waked up Persephone

"What are you two doing?" she asked annoyed

"That monster tickled me mercilessly!" I said laughing so hard still.

"Seriously Hades seriously, why tickle him while I'm trying to sleep?" she asked

"Maybe because he eavesdropped on us" he said. Uh-oh.

"Really Nico?" she asked chuckling

"Maybe I wasn't sleeping" I said meekly

"You little fox" she grabbed me and tickled me so hard

"I … am … hahaha… sorry… didn't mean… to … stop" I yelled and squirmed uncontrollably, until she stopped that torture.

"Okay now sleep, really sleep" She said

"Good night" I yawned then passed out .

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Read And Review**

**Walk on the Seashore**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my fellow readers this story who liked 4 year old Nico, it really means a lot when you say you like little Nico, it encourages me to know that someone likes the story, but exams are knocking on my doors and in just five weeks summer vacation starts so if I was slow in up-dating /upgrading forgive me! **

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**And story plot.**

Nico's POV))

*Next morning*

I woke up by someone shaking me and waking me from dreamless sleep, which was annoying since I rarely dream nothing but nightmares or dark visions.

"Ugh… I need sleep please" I moaned sleepily.

"Come on sleepy beauty wake up" dad said shaking me from my right.

"Says the person who sleeps till noon" I shot back.

"Well it's not me who slept for three weeks after his first shadow jump" he taunted.

"Hey-" I started.

"Enough both of you and Nico you need a bath so move!" Persephone scolded with a chuckle. She then lifted me up and entered the bathroom then took of my clothes than placed me in the warm water-filled bath tub and brought a soup then scrubbed and cleaned then rinsed.

Then came the part I hated the most she brought the shampoo and squeezed a handful then approached my hair then I just snapped.

"NO, NO, NO, not my please" I yelled and wriggled away trying to avoid her hand.

Persephone and in one swift move grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up then lifted her skirt just above her knees the scrubbed shampoo on my hair while I wailed and squirmed desperately."Oh come on Nico you sound like a soul being tortured" dad yelled from outside. Oh let HIM for these matters.

"Your father is right beside it's just a shampoo not poison!" mom said **(Nico adopted Persephone as his mom okay?). **I groaned and sat there until my hair had been rinsed clean.

I was wrapped in a fluffy towel before being set on the bed. Then Persephone brought a dark blue short and a red T-shirt and some underwear and a pair of socks with a pair of red converses. After I was all-dressed Persephone fixed her shape and told Hades (who was picking up what to wear) to get ready before breakfast got cold and then we walked out of the room.

**Persephone's POV**

As I walked with Nico in my arms I wondered if Hecate had the cure for his condition until…

"It would be really wonderful if you let me down" Nico said annoyed.

"Well then walk faster" I shot back not letting him out of my grasp.

Phone!" he whined "let me go!""

"Oh come on Nico you like it" I teased gently.

"No I don't he said blushing crimson red

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

And like that we continued walking till we reached my garden.

"No I DON'T now let me go" he said as I sat him on the chair beside mine.

"Well I carried you all the way from the room to here so I win" I said happily as I added some milk to Nico's bowl then added some cereal to it then tried to feed him. Keyword: tried

He wriggled and never stopped moving till I grabbed him by his torso and sat him on my lap.

"NICO" I yelled tired of this! I mean come on I know his ADHD was kicking in but not this much!

"Stop this instant and let me feed you!" I said angrily

Nico slumped in his place and slowly opened his mouth while I fed him till he finished. I then noticed something wrong with him. Oh!

"Nico" I said softly "You know I am not angry anymore right?"

Nico looked away, "I wasn't grateful to you, I'm an annoying burden on you right?" he Asked softly his voice cracking at the end then he ran out of the garden and I followed as fast as I could.

"Nico!" I said as I ran but as he stood to catch his breath I stopped hearing a soft sob and walked closer to him and bent to his eye level then turned him around to face me, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and breath was shallow and hard

"Nico, you know I'm not mad at you I just got frustrated and I couldn't control my temper I'm sorry" I said as I opened my arms as Nico rushed into them and hugged me tight muttering 'I'm sorry too'

I then lifted Nico up and went to the garden when I stopped midway.

"Huh?" asked a very confused Nico. I heard something or someone

"Nico you hear that sound?" I asked "hear this"

"Lord Hades? Lady Persephone? Nico?" said a voice from the throne room

"Oh-uh" whispered Nico "I know her!" Nico looked frightened and was about to break for another run when …

"Um lady Persephone?" said that voice again. this time right behind me!

"Oh Reyna how are you?" I asked feeling Nico was hiding behind my legs.

"I –I'm fine my lady, did you see Nico? I was looking for him for two weeks; Hazel said I might find him here"

"Uh um Nico just woke up he is having a bath now " I said quickly the maid walked past us looking at me funny I mouthed 'Later' she nodded and walked off.

"Are you alright my lady?" asked the roman praetor.

"Look Reyna, a small accident happened to Nico yesterday when he came back from a quest" I said, "he is actually right here" Reyna looked shocked

"He became invincible?" she asked looking everywhere with horror, "He became a ghost! Oh no what would I tell the others? Gods of Olympus, what would I tell Hazel or… or"

Oh man now she is panicking I noticed that Nico got out of his little hideout looking at her funny "Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, REYNA"

"Who's that?" Reyna asked "And how does he knows my name?"

"Reyna look clearly I _**am**_ Nico" Nico said

"And you hope I'll believe a 4 year old saying that he is my friend who is 10 years older?" she asked.

"Oh Praetor you forgot Albania?" Nico asked putting a hand on his chest and put a fake mask of hurt on his face while Reyna looked shocked then blushed then she chuckled

"Yes I do remember Di Angelo, tell me again what happened to you?" she asked smirking

"Long, long, long story" Nico replied

"I'll you both alone" I said and searched for Hades (late for breakfast for the millionth time in my life!)

**Reyna's POV**

"I never thought you would look good in a red shirt!" I said after he explained his situation

"Shut up!" He said his face as red as his shirt. I chucked his cuter as a 4 year old.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing." I said then burst into a fit of laughter he gave me a look "You're cuter like this." I couldn't help but say

"What?" Nico said blushing like crazy "I am not cute!"

"Yes you are" I said

"No" he replied

"Yes you are" I said than scooped him up and held him while he struggled to be on the ground

"Ra Ra put me down please!" he pleaded but I had something else for him as I walked to the Gardens of Persephone.

I placed him on a bench then said "Stay here please" I pleaded he seemed to understand and sat hugging his knees. I walked till I saw lady Persephone sitting eating her breakfast

"Lady Persephone can I take Nico with me for a little while we'll come back after tomorrow please?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"Sure let me just pack his clothes in a backpack, be right back!"

After a few moments Persephone came back with a backpack full of pajamas and clothes and other things

"I'll bring Nico" she said and rushed off.

Moments later Nico came with Persephone.

He was wearing a dark blue cap and had a smaller backpack over his shoulder.

"Why don't you go wait at the gates Nico? I think Cerberus is a bit lonely" Persephone said

"You think? Well I better move with that he was gone.

Um what is in that mini-backpack any way?"I asked"

"Side effects of the potion started showing since yesterday so I packed him some medicine for him and some ambrosia and nectar just in case" she explained

"Thanks" and with that I was off.

**Hope you enjoyed this one review for more!**

**_WALK ON THE SEASHORE**


End file.
